Classes
Your Hero chooses a path! when and if your hero/heroin reaches "of age" you will have to choose a path of power. These are as followes Combat, magic, or stealth now some of these are not "Evil" or "Good" in nature but there are some that you cant be good for and some you cant be evil for but you can be all if you are "Grey" or neutral. Combat there are a few that can be considered both Combat and Magic but lets not get into the technicalities of that Knight- you start as a footman (or sell-sord if not part of an army) then you work your way to knight (or captian in modern times) then on to Paladin or Death Knight footman is your self as a fighter just as you start the game you have only the gear of the army or in case of the sell-sord what ever you can buy in anchant until the invention of the assault rifle in modern and in the future you would use shot-guns or assault rifle knight you have a lieg prbly very powerful you are in his army and you have risen in rank so you have more freewill on the battle field you also can ask you lieg to buy armor and a mount for you as a captian you can radio base for air support now this is based on wheather or not you are outmachted in a fight and what the gm thinks is ok for the target ( your not getting a AC-130 for a squad of talaban) paladin as a soldier of the light you no longer serve any man only the higher power you serve you get light magic and some basic healing and wards and you can call on your higher power for aid (light only) Death Knights are a great example of one that anyone can be as a death knight you have been risen from the dead and givin free will and power buy some very powerful necromancer you cant be more powerful than the necromancer you serve unless you are serveing no one unleasing your plauges and undeath on the world as you please alternivtily to dieing you can sell your soul to a nercomancer and he will give you this same power but you might not be as powerful or in some rare cases you could become WAY more power full that the necromancer that you sold your soul to if you have other barganing chips like the souls that you have colected durring your jorney Royalty- you start as a prince and you can work your way through the Knight "tree" or the Prist "tree" but ultimitly you will most likly die sitting on a throne Magic Mage- you start as a trickster only useing spells that only kill if they get out of control... witch is likly as your once you have found a teacher you can move to adeptyou have greater control but your spells only grow a tiny bit once you hit mage you move on your own away from your teacher and on your own your skills have grown and you now rarely lose controle one you are nearing the end of your natural life you are strong enough to add years on to it if you masterd the right spells mabey indefintly Fire- as a fire mage you learn the control and the manifestation of fire stone- you control all metal and most non-metal things you run acrossfrom opening a hole in the ground to "mealting" through the ground you can do it all wind- why walk in the rain if you dont have to not only this you can fly and control the weather water- you can do some amasing things with just a glass of water but give you a lake and it like fighting an army you can hold peolple in place and drown them or creat a whip that could slice through a bit of paper cold- you control temprature from room temprature to sub-zero tempratures necromancy- you can raise the dead to fight for you spirits to can also have death knight as pets carfull though to many of them and the could reble and kill you Prist- this one is a tough one to be becuse for the longest you have no spells as a preacher just the word of your higher power and the promas of power to sirve them them you becom a prist and you get light magic and strong healing you then become a cleric that can possoblie surcume to any evil force Stealth Thief- as a cut purse you dont have much but there are guilds out there that do what you are doing seatling and they are good at it make a good impression they might teach you a thing or two onec you get tired of picing pokets you might try your hand at being a bandit and finaly a brigan you get bountiyes place on your head every day but they cant catch you so why worrie assassin- muderer you've killed and liked it assassin you take contracts on lives for profit shadow step the god of murder is your deity he givin trinkets that have greatly boosted you waekest abillity and givin you a Shadow form witch turns you invsiabule ranger- you hunt or poach for a living and can use a bow (or a hunting rifle) archer (sniper) you now are trained by a milatery to use a bow (or sniper) ranger you have impressed a local ranger faction (finger of god i can pick someone out of a crownd and kill him over 1 mile away ) Dark grim reaper- this is what happenes to assassin legends you lost all your skin and reak of death but that dosnt hurt you kills no it acctulay stuns them for a turn chaosprist- a preacher or prist that lost there way and found dark gods to serve powers depend on god you serve chaoslord- a knight or king that uses dark gods for power demon worshipers- sacrafiecing babies and body parts to imbue others with power and hex others